I Don't Play Against Girls
by Oney-Chan
Summary: [RyoSak] Kate knows that her friends Ryoma and Sakuno like each other she enlist the help of all the Regulars and Tamoka to get them together...will it work? First Fic
1. Just the beginning

**So this is my first fic be nice ok??**

**(RyoSak) Kate knows that her friends Ryoma and Sakuno like each other she enlists all of the regulars and Tamoka to get them together…will it work? Sorry if there's some OOCness.**

**"blah blah" is talking**

**:blah blah: is thinking**

**This is Just the Begining**

**_Flashback_ **

"I'm home!" Kate yelled when she got in the house. She had just got back from tennis practice.

"Hey Katey, I'm in the kitchen" her mom yelled back. Kate walked back to the kitchen "Mom how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" she asked she walked into the kitchen her dad was sitting at the table with her mom "What's going on here? Dad you're never home this early?"

"Kate you know how I've been trying to get a promotion, right?" she nodded :dad has been working a lot lately: "Well," he continued "I finally got it…but we have to move." He said worried how his daughter was going to take it. Kate was shocked :Move?? Why??: she took a deep breath "Where too?"

"Japan"

"WHAT!?!"

_**End Flashback**_

Kate walked in the school doors and heard a big roar of "Ryoma-kun!!!!" and "Ryoma-sama!!!!"

:Great I think I'm the only girl in this school who doesn't have a crush on him: Kate pushed her way through the crowd of fan girls to the middle "Come on Ryoma" she grabbed his elbow….and his hat from the girl who took it. She glared at all of them and pulled Ryoma out of the crowd.

"Thanks" he said and took his hat put it on and started off down the hall. Kate caught up to him and they walked to their first class in silence. After class Kate split ways with Ryoma to find her best friends Sakuno and Tamoka.

"See ya at practice" she smiled remembering the first time she met Ryoma.

_**Flashback**_

Kate heard the familiar sound of a tennis ball being hit against a wall. She walked around and saw that a boy was hitting the tennis ball. She got out her tennis racket and walked over to the boy. "Hey do you want to play a game of tennis?" she asked. The boy hit the ball straight down and caught it as it bounced up and said "I don't play against girls."

That is one thing you never said to Kate. She was definatly a feminist. Anything a guy could do a girl could do to…if not better. "What did you say?" she asked calmly. He looked at her and smirked "I don't play against girls…..I like to challenge stronger players so I can improve not weaker so I get lazy."

Kate's eye started to twitch "You think just because you are a guy that you are better at tennis? Let me tell you I bet I have played against stronger opponents then you and won. Guys think that they are better than girls are, some of the best players I know are girls." She grabbed a ball out of her bag bounced it and hit it at his head. "Play me before you judge me! I will win."

He smirked "Fine" that was all he said he walked to a tennis court and got ready. Kate followed him then went to the other side of the court. Ryoma served first, and Kate won, not by much but she still won. They had to go into a tiebreaker. Ryoma was shocked at first at how good she was then came to enjoy the match, another challenging player, even if she was a girl. She was right, he would never admit it to her or anyone else but she was right, girls can play tennis to.

She came over to talk to him "Good game, I didn't think you were that good before." She extended her hand "I'm Kate." The boy smirked and shook her hand "Ryoma" then walked away.

_**End Flashback**_

Kate found Tamoka….not by seeing her oh no you could hear her a mile away. Sakuno looked at Kate when she got to them and smiled. "Hey guys" she fell in step with the two of them and walked to their next class, English. She had met Sakuno by watching Ryoma play tennis.

After school got out Sakuno and Kate went to tennis practice. Kate was a Girls Regular and was helping Sakuno. Sakuno was very distracted and missed a lot of easy shots. "Sakuno are you ok??" Kate asked. Sakuno looked over at her "Y..yeah I'm fine."

"Practice is over Sakuno, you can go home if you want." Kate told her friend, she knew that Sakuno would wait for Ryoma so that she could walk with him.

"Ok thanks Kate." Sakuno went into the locker room and changed out of her tennis uniform. Kate watched as she walked over to where the boys practiced.

Kate waited until they got out and walked over to Inui "I know you have something in that book of yours other than tennis info." Inui turned toward her "Yes, I may have."

Kate laughed, walked over to Fuji and whispered in his ear "This is getting ridiculous." He smiled at her "What is?" Kate rolled her eyes and pointed over to Ryoma and Sakuno "That." Momo saw her pointing and came running over to them "What about our little lovebird over there?"

"We need to get them together, but how with out them thinking that I was the one who did it." Kate smiled at Momo, her boyfriend, who looked confused. "If they think that I hooked them up they both will kill me." she reasoned. She gave Momo a kiss on the cheek. "You don't want me dead now do you?" all three of them laughed.

**Yay!! I finished the first chapter hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me if i should keep going. If you want a profile on Kate tell me OK???**


	2. Kate Profile

**Kate is in the eighth grade with Momoshiro and Kaido. Kate and Momo started to date earlier in the year. She has bright blue-green eyes that are very sharp and catch anything and everything while she is on the tennis courts. She also has red curly hair, more of a rust color actually, that comes down to her waist. When she plays tennis she pulls it up into a ponytail. She focuses better with the hair is out of her eyes. She lived in Japan for the first five years of her life, so she already knows Japanese. Then her father was transferred to America. Her family had been there for nine years. Her father was transferred back to Japan when he got a promotion. Kate had made great friends and did not want to go back to Japan. She loved it in America. She had been the captain of her tennis team there. She had won awards there. She enjoyed school there. She all in all loved it there and did not, I repeat did NOT, want to leave. Her family moved to Japan and now she was best friends with the whole tennis team, Boys and Girls. Her first friend was Kaido then Momo, but soon came to be one of the most popular girls in the school. She is friends with everyone not just the people on the tennis team. She is good enough to be the captain of the Girls tennis team but the coach will only let ninth graders be captain (Ryuzaki is only the coach for the Boys tennis team). She is sneaky and wants her friends to be happy. Kate and Ryoma meet the first day that they are in Japan. They play a game and Kate won, much to Ryoma's discomfort (imagine being beaten when you think that you can beat anyone, by a girl, no less…. cries …poor Ryoma). Kate can be kinda scatterbrained at times. She is also a definite feminist. She and Momo are currently going out. **

**Well that's Kate for you I love her.**

**Untill Chater 2!!!! **

**Oney-Chan**


End file.
